I Love You
by Munty Carlo
Summary: A one-sided friendship turned into a hatred on Sakura's part, but when she moves back to Konoha, will she be able to handle seeing Uchiha Sasuke's face again? Will her hatred subside and turn into something more beautiful? Sasusaku Highschool AU.


Chapter One: I Hate You

°•°

Sasuke and I have been friends since forever, we were very close because we were neighbors. Well, I suppose you couldn't consider us 'friends', though, it was more of a one-sided friendship, with me always nagging my mother to go to his house every single weekend. I also had a huge crush on him. Actually, it was more like an OBSESSION. I had shrines dedicated to him; which were collections of his toothbrushes that I snuck back home when I went over to his house, used Band-Aids I found in the garbage can of his bathroom, his underwear...(hehe, don't ask), Pictures of his beautiful face plastered all over my bedroom wall, Everything. I didn't even do a very good job of keeping my, most definitely, unrequited love for him on the down-low, either.

Looking back on it now, I could tell by the way he always called me annoying whenever I was around, always avoided me like I was some kind of plague, etc. I never took the hint back then, unfortunately, which lead me to tons of heartbreak, but, with me being young (I was,at least, five years old) and desperate, I quickly got over it the next day and came up with another plan to gather his attention, inevitably leading me to have my heart broken _again_. Anyway, he never seemed to care that I was in his house nearly twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, he just easily found a way to ignore me or, better yet, hide from me. With him, being rich and all, (Oh! Did I mention we were both born into very wealthy families? Hehe, must've slipped my mind... oops!) It took me pretty much the whole day to find him in that maze of a mansion of his. I never gave up, though, I found him, much to his chagrin, every single time, ready to pester him with more attempts at getting him to confess his undying love for me.

At the time, I seriously believed I was in love with him. Of course, I wasn't, I was too young to be in love with someone, let alone understand love itself.

One day, my world came crashing down, and my dad got a job offer to be CEO of another company in a completely different city, very, very far away from the 'love of my life', and my whole family had to move. I cried when I was told the news, I cried in front of Sasuke and his family when my parents had to break the news to them, I cried when we were packing up my house and room, I cried when we were on the bus to the new city we would have to call home, and I cried when we arrive at our new, more luxurious home, too devestated to be excited to finally have my own room (After having shared a room with my older sister, Sakuna for my whole life)

That wasn't even the worst part about this whole situation, though. When my family told the Uchihas about our situation, bidding farewell to each other, I looked up at Sasuke, seated across from me on the dining table, and guess what? There was not a single tear on this kid's face. He seemed perfectly calm, like he didn't give a damn that his neighbor was leaving to a whole new city, far, far away from him. That was when I figured it out: He never really cared about me, ever. So much so, that if I was to be eaten by shark right in front of him, he wouldn't even bat an eyelash. At the sight of the tear-less love of my life, my love for him was replaced by a new, much stronger emotion...

Hatred.

I, strangely enough, matured that day. I vowed to never allow my heart to be broken so viciously - I felt like my heart was being ripped to shreds and eaten by a yeti - ever again. I would no longer waste my precious time and energy, loving someone who rarely ever spared a glance my way. I would, never again love anyone more than a brother and sisterly or platonic love. My heart was deceased - laying cold and lifeless under the black Converse that belong to none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

_**How could you do this to me?**_


End file.
